


What You Need

by Pirateweasel



Series: Grid Myths and Stories [10]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Legacy AU, Romance, Sam & Tron off the Grid, Slash, first time in the User world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tron's first time in the User world.  Post-Legacy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

               They walked on, moving down the street.  There was a promise being kept, a promise to show him the sights and places that meant the most to his lover.  They had been to several different places during the day, and it was becoming more difficult with each stop to act as though he was unaware of the need behind the looks and touches that he had been receiving all day.  Knowing what he needed to do was not the same as having the freedom to act on that knowledge.  Their relationship was still too new, too raw and open to risk pushing it too far or hard at this point.  The final stop of the tour was a familiar older building.  He let his lover take his hand and lead him into the building and up the stairs to the small, unused apartment.  As he looked around the room with the shapes of furnishings under their coverings, the decision was made to act….now.  Tugging on his lover’s hand, he brought him closer, to stand facing him in the glow of the late afternoon light that came in from the nearby windows, spilling around the edges of the blinds.

His hands reached out to the face of the man standing next to him.  Fighting the sudden feeling that his hands were about to start trembling at any moment, he used them to gently cup the face that was before him.  The fingers of one hand slid and stroked through soft hair, as he stared into eyes gone wide with surprise that now looked back at him with the beginnings of desperation swimming in them.

“I know what you want,” he whispered to the face cradled between the long fingers of his hands.  “More important, I know what you need.”  He stepped closer, his legs coming to rest on either side of the man next to him; not quite trapping him, not quite crossing the point that separated an offer of safety from an entrapping prison.  His head bent lower, until his face was so close that the breath of the words he spoke could be felt on the skin of the man in his hands.  He waited there, so close and yet so far away as he spoke again.  “Will you let me give it to you?  All you have to do is show me that you want what I am offering.”

               Heat spun into the air between them, tiny currents and eddies that swirled in the light from the window that occupied the small space between them.  He could see the cloth of the shirt moving, shifting as the breathing of the man so close to him speeded up, trying to keep pace with the pulse that he could feel racing under his fingertips; letting him know that under that shirt was a heart beating against ribs like a small trapped thing, desperate to free itself.

               The eyes that looked up at him were almost black now, pupils blown wide as they came closer; when the face he had been cradling suddenly came up to crash lips upon his.  He returned the kiss, somehow gentle and yet with all the hunger and desire as the mouth beneath him.  That same mouth that was now making desperate, needy sounds into his as hands grabbed his arms, pulling at him.  He took a small step closer, bridging the distance between them until he could feel the other man pressing himself into him.  His body curved to invite and accept the form moving against him; wordlessly promising and offering himself to the man in his hands.  There, hardness and heat pressed against him, meeting his own answering heat and arousal.

 While this was all new to him, he showed no signs of not knowing what to do…he was made of sterner stuff than that; and he would never again fail to give the ones he cared for what they needed.  Especially when it involved this one.

               The hips cradled against his pressed harder, moving urgently now, as a desperate whine broke free of their owner’s lips.  He let his hands wander along the body pressed to his; moving down and over shoulders, arms, along the back, finally coming to rest with one arm wrapped possessively around the back of shoulders, the other grabbing the junction of flank and back of the thigh.  Without even being aware of doing so, he let out a low, rumbling growl as he moved his lips to nuzzle the underside of the jaw, continuing down the side of the throat that was flung back in supplication before him, placing a line of small, lightly nipping kisses along it as he did so.

               His hands pulled his lover’s body closer to him, moving against the needy heat that ground franticly against his.  Letting out a low, needy sound of his own; he pulled on the back of the thigh trapped by his hand, tugging until the leg wrapped around his hip.  He rolled his hips up, colliding against his lover’s to create the friction that they both craved and needed now.  His lover responded by writhing against his thigh, hips beating against leg and groin, breath coming in short pants, faster and faster.  He rolled his hips once more, and again, not stopping as the motion pulled wrecked sobs from the throat under his mouth. 

               He turned his attentions to the collarbone that led away from the site of his last kiss, alternating between teasing bites and kisses, and soothing the bites with his tongue.  The sounds drawn from the man in his arms made him smile against the warm skin under his mouth; bringing his notice back to his lover’s face.  His lover’s head was thrown back, and it took calling his name for him to raise it; staring at him with eyes that had gone unfocused with wanting.  He bent his head to capture his lover’s mouth in a kiss; feeling the pressure peaking between them.  He pulled hard on the thigh in his hand, grip tight enough that he normally would have worried about the bruises it would no doubt leave later, lifting him up and then dragging him down the front of his jeans, rolling his hips up with a quick, hard motion as he did so.

               The pressure was just right, too much and just barely enough all at the same time; and he caught the wild cry of his lover’s release in his mouth, swallowing it down to keep forever.  His own release came on the heels of his lover’s, and his hands tightened on the man in his arms as if to meld the two of them together. 

               A moment later, and they slowly loosened their grip on each other, breath still coming faster than normal.  The man in his arms looked up at him with a smile on his lips.  “Where did you learn how to do _that_?” he asked.

               “It seemed like the thing to do at the time,” he said with a small smile.  “Did it please you?” 

               His lover replied with a laugh and a smile of his own.  “I think we both can tell exactly how much it pleased me,” he answered.  “Just one question...?”

               “Of course,” he told him.

               “Next time, maybe we can take the pants off, first?”

               Tron looked at his lover, a puzzled expression on his face. 

               “Was I supposed to do that?” he asked.

               The open look of happiness and the loud, unrestrainedly happy laughter of Sam’s are worth any misunderstanding that can ever occur. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't entirely explain this....I woke up from a dream, and banged this out and posted it. Not beta-ed. 
> 
> I need to get out more....


End file.
